Summer Trouble
by Pasionette
Summary: My Sequel to 'Jump Rope Trouble! SoKai, Seliku, And if mentioned, Roxinami! Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Riku have signed up to be counsellors for Camp Amegle! how will it go when there's a pretty girl that's caught Sora's eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Trouble  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Dedicated to my personal Kairi-chan and CattyGothLoli!  
**

XOX

"Kairi-chaaaaaaaan!" Kairi's violet eyes widened as she heard the voice. Not daring to glance behind her, she took off running.

"Kairriiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Looking back with mock horror, she spotted her best friend Selphie, a bright green eyed brunette that was currently chasing her. Kairi took a burst of speed and looked back forward.

"Kairi-Chan!" Selphie was starting to get annoyed and Kairi glanced back again to see the distance while putting on another burst of speed.

"Oof!"

"Aah!" When the dust settled, there was a Kairi laying on top of a confused Sora. Selphie came jogging up with a smirk on her face.

"That's why you never run away from _me_, Kairi-cha-wah!"

"Ow! Selphie!" Selphie had tripped and landed on top of the pig pile.

"Youchie! My knee!"

"Guy's, can you stop complaining and get off? I'm on the bottom." Sora gasped.

"I will when Selphie gets off." Kairi growled.

"Right! Sorry!" Selphie started to struggle, trying to get up, but she couldn't. "Umm, guys..."

"Here Selphie!" Selphie grasped the hand Riku was offering and he pulled her up.

"Thanks!" While Selphie hugged him in gratitude, Kairi carefully got to her feet and helped Sora.

"Sorry Sora..." Kairi apolagized.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it!" He gave Kairi that smile of his that made her heart flutter.

"I'm sorry Kairi..." Selphie put on a sad face and held out her arms for a make-up hug.

"It's fine!" Kairi hugged her friend.

"So does anyone have any plans for what me might be doing this summer?" Riku had his arm looped around Selphie.

"That's right! It's Summer break now!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I have to go to this camp to be a counseler. I promised my mom I would." Kairi picked up her bag and brushed off some of the sand.

"Camp Amegle? My dad made me sign up too." Selphie sighed. "If Kairi's going, I'm going to be really busy."

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

"Kairi _can not stand_ little kids."

"How old are they Selphie?" Kairi looked at her with a sarcastic smile.

"Umm... old enough to be going to camp?"

"The pamphlet said 'Different Ages'. I signed up for the 10-12 year olds."

"Oh. I signed up for the 5-7 year olds."

"If you're going, I could sign up." Riku offered his girlfriend.

"Will you?!" Selphie's face instantly light up.

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to be all alone this summer!!!" Sora groaned.

"Then Sign up!" Kairi suggested.

"Ok!"

XOX

Kairi logged onto her private chatroom she'd made for her friends and herself.

_ ~Simple Sea~ has entered the chat room._

_+Hyper Hershey's+: Hiya Kairi! -Glomps-_

_*Sweet Sketchbook*: Hi Kairi!_

_~Simple Sea~: Hey! -dodges Selphie-_

_+Hyper Hershey's+: Kairiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... TT^TT_

_~Simple Sea~: Fine... -holds arms open for hug-_

_+Hyper Hershey's+: Yay! -hugz-_

_~Simple Sea~: You know who I miss?_

_+Hyper Hershey's+: Who?_

_*Sweet Sketchbook*: Who?_

_~Simple Sea~: Namine. _

_*Sweet Sketchbook*: I invited you guys over in feburary..._

_+Hyper Hershey's+: Sorry, everything came up! My uncle died, Sora sprained his ankle, Kariri Got the flu, and Riku's parents were out of town so he couldn't go anywhere._

_*Sweet Sketchbook*: I kno, I kno...._

_~Simple Sea~: Sorry guys, my mom's nagging me to get off. bye!_

_+Hyper Hershey's: HI KAIRI'S MOM! XD and bai bai kairi-chan!_

_*Sweet Sketchbook*: Bye Kairi!_

_~Simple Sea~ Has logged off._

XOX

_

* * *

_There Ya go, everybody! My Sequel to Jump Rope Trouble! ^.^ And It's off! Let's see how far it will go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Trouble  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**XOX**

"Well! Here we ar- wah!" Selphie tripped over one of her bags that she had just put down after leaving her mother's car.

"Selphie, how do you trip when you're just standing there?" Kairi asked, setting her bags by Selphie's.

"If it's Selphie, she can figure it out." Sora set his stuff down and stretched. The klutz stuck her tongue out at him as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Are you guys the camp counselors?" A woman in her 50s walked over to the group.

"Yeah." Riku's baggage joined the pile.

"Great! I'm Ms. Exepria, and I run the camp. I can show you guys to your cabins." The group picked up their luggage and followed Ms. Exepria.

"You girls can set your stuff down here. This cabin- Clover- is where you and your kids will be staying."

"Um, wait, Ms. Exepria, Selphie and I signed up for different ages." Kairi paused, looking the cabin up and down.

"Yes, but since it's a small camp, we just put all the ages of girls together." She started walking again, Riku and Sora following. Kairi and Selphie ditched their stuff before catching up to them.

"Juniper is the boys' cabin. The rest is self explanatory. Here are your guys' keys." The camp leader plopped them down into Kairi and Riku's hands. "The other counselors will be here soon. I'll leave you to get settled. oh, and the kids will be here in 2 and a half hours." Ms. Exepria walked off. Selphie met Sora's eyes.

"Whoever gets done first gets free ice cream for a week when we get back?" Selphie asked, a competitive gleam in her eye.

"Deal." Sora had a smug expression, definite he would win. After all, Selphie was a _girl_. They take forever at everything.

"3, 2 1-GO!" Riku did the countdown. Kairi rolled her eyes and followed Selphie's trail into the cabin. When she entered, her friend was already almost done unpacking. Ignoring her, she started emptying her purple duffel bag.

**XOX**

"HaHA!!! I win! You owe me Ice-cream~!"Selphie said in a singsong voice. Sora scowled at her.

"Hey, I think the other counselors are here." Riku looked over the two teenagers and at the arriving cars.

"Yep. You owe me ice-cream~! You owe me Ice-cream~!" Selphie continued, coming with a little dance on the spot."

"Hey! What's up?" Kairi emerged from the clover cabin.

"He owes me ice-cream~!"

"The other counselors are here." Riku put his arm around his girlfriend so she would stop before someone got annoyed and ticked off.

"And one of them is a total babe!" Sora gawked at a blond girl about their age getting out of the car, her short shorts hiking up. Kairi's eyes followed Sora's gaze, then snapped back to his face.

"Really Sora?! Really?!"

"What? I think she's hot." A slight blush filled his cheeks.

"Nothing. I'm just going to take a walk around." She darted a glance at Selphie, who got up and followed her.

**XOX**

"Does he really think she's hot?!" Kairi kept walking at a slow pace, not slowing down when Selphie caught up.

"Well, from the way he was staring at her, umm...yeah, I'd say so."

"How?! She looks like a slut!"

"Kairi, she could be a really nice girl. Don't judge her because she's pretty."

"Sora judged her because she's pretty." Kairi grumbled.

"Kairi, he's a guy! Who knows if he really likes her?"

"He was staring at her!"

"He was staring because it makes little Mr. Sora Junior happy!" Kairi stopped and stared at Selphie.

"Why were you looking down there?"

"I didn't. But seriously Kairi! I can bet you my week of ice-cream that Sora Junior was happy staring."

"I know...." Kairi stopped walking and sat on one of the benches.

"The only reason he was looking at her and not you is because he's known you all his life. He didn't freak out or blush or anything when you fell on him back at the beach because you guys have been friends forever! He only stares because she dresses like a ho!"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what time it is?" Kairi's eyebrows arched.

"And here I thought you were going to continue with your talk because it was all grown-up of you!" The redhead commented dryly. Selphie shrugged.

"Well, I wanna know how much time we have! If we have enough left, then you should go have some alone time with Sora! That's what you should do at this camp! get all the alone time with him you can, flirt a little, and subtly let any competition know that he's yours and I'll try to figure out if he likes you! Besides, in all the fanfics and manga I've read, in alone time the couple always hooks up!"

"...Competition?"

"Yup. She was glancing at Sora."

"Great." Kairi said with a grim expression.

"Sora's a fool if he chooses her over you, and none of us would ever forgive him." Selphie said, grabbing Kairi's hand and bringing her beck to the rest of the group.

**XOX**

Some more people had arrived by the time the two girls got back. The first thing Selphie saw was a horrendous girl madly flirting with Riku.

"HEY! He's mine!!!!" Selphie yelled, throwing her arms around Riku and glaring at the girl. Riku chuckled and kissed Selphie's head, pulling her away from the girl before the girl could kill his love.

The second thing was that Sora was chatting with TheSkank.

Bright green eyes flashed between Kairi, Sora, and The Skank. A look of hurt on her features again, Kairi glanced at Selphie and was going to walk away again, but the hyper brunette stuck her leg out and tripped her.

"OUCH!" Sora turned to the voice.

"Kairi! You ok?!" Concern colored his tone. Selphie could swear she saw disappointment on The Skank's face.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Isn't it Selphie who normally trips?" Riku looked accusingly at his girlfriend. Selphie put on the most inoccent look she could muster.

"I guess she's rubbed off on me." Kairi pulled her knees up and was going to take Sora's hand when he gasped. "What is it?"

"Your knee is bleeding! OH NO! KAIRI'S GONNA DIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! WE HAVEN'T BEEN OVER THE RAINBOW YET!!!!"

"Sora, it's not that serious!" Kairi giggled at her friend's insane state. He stopped running around in mayhem.

"Really? Oh, good! Because you still have to take me over the rainbow like you promised."

"...Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"That was when we were 7."

"...ok?"

"The buses full of little kids are here!" The Skank cut into the moment, earning her a Selphie death glare. "We have to help them unload."

"Oh yeah! Kairi, Selphie, you guys were gone when they arrived, but this is Brittany and this is John. They're the other counselors." Sora explained.

"John?!" Selphie whispered in Riku's ear.

"No idea." He took Selphie's hand and they left to help the kids.

* * *

Phew! Chapter two out! XD it's been forever since i updated a story, but i've had a disease lately, I think it's called Writer Blockese...


End file.
